The Awakening
by megsovereasy
Summary: Something happens between Casey and Derek during a wild party, and they both aren't ready to face the consequences...Dasey! R
1. Chapter 1

"Okay, we're dropping Lizzie off at soccer practice and then she's staying over at Emma's; Edwin is getting picked up in a bit and Marti's already at Grandma and Grandpa's for the weekend…" Nora cast a glance at Derek and then turned to Casey. "That just leaves you two. I expect you'll behave yourselves and- try not to ruin the house." Her gaze lingered on Derek, adding an exaggerated, "_Please_,"

"Don't worry about it!" Derek said calmly, slinging his arm around Casey's shoulder. "Casey and I will be fine. See?" Casey glared at him and scrambled from his grasp. With a half-hearted smile, she said, not all too convincing, "Yeah mom, we…get along great." She tucked a lock of chestnut brown hair behind her ear and sighed. "You ought to be going- it's almost six." George, her stepfather, and her mom were planning on staying at a resort for the weekend somewhere upstate.

A horn sounded outside and a frazzled young boy emerged from the stairs, lugging an overstuffed bag. "Edwin, that's your ride." state George as he grabbed for the bag and headed to the door. Edwin gave a sigh of relief and followed. Once they were out, Casey's mother stared at Derek and Casey with a very somber and serious look on her face. "I mean what I say, you two. Last time George and I left, the house became a…" she struggled for the right words. "A party zone. No parties. I'm trusting you."

"But last time Derek-" Casey began to protest but was interrupted by her sister Lizzie's appearance, clad in soccer gear.

"We're gonna' be late for practice, mom! I already put my sleepover stuff in the van." Lizzie huffed.

"Alright, I'm coming Liz!" she leaned over to kiss Casey's forehead and gave Derek a swift hug. "Bye guys, be good." Soon enough, they were gone.

Casey collapsed onto the couch and reached for the remote. "Finally," she sighed, "now we can relax." However, Derek stole the remote before Casey could grab it and laughed.

"Relax? You're kidding, right?" he set the remote on top of the TV and folded his arms. "Everyone's already on their way!"

Casey sat up right away and stared at him. "What? You heard what mom said! No parties!" Derek cocked an eyebrow as she continued. "No! I won't stand for it! We got caught last time and- she trusts us!" Casey starting pacing around the room. "Derek, don't make me tell them. Call off the party."

Derek just smirked. "You see, I thought you'd say that. That's why I invited Emily, so you'd have someone to talk to when people are here or whatever girls do."

Casey glared at him. "Inviting my friend won't make it right!"

Derek shrugged. "I thought you'd say that, too. So then I said to myself, 'If she says no, then why not tell George it was _Casey_ who broke his great-great grandfather's dish?" Once the blood drained from Casey's face, he went on. "Do you remember that? I believe you said the window was open and the wind made it crash to the ground. I saw what really happened, but did I rat you out?"

"Derek if you tell him-" she had stopped pacing by then and no color had returned to her face.

"But I won't have to if this little celebration stays a secret, too. Deal?"

Casey opened her mouth to say something, then thought better of it. She turned around and marched upstairs. Derek was impossible!


	2. Chapter 2

Casey examined herself in the mirror, a small smile beginning to play upon her lips. Derek thought he had her all figured out, but he really had no idea what she was capable of. A short black mini-skirt adorned her figure, one that Casey wouldn't normally be caught dead in because of the length (if there was any); she also wore a V-necked tank top, cut low enough just to reveal her protruding cleavage. If anyone else were to wear that outfit, they would surely be called a slut, but not Casey. She held herself too highly to carry herself in that sort of manner…except for maybe tonight. Then again, the party-goers would know Casey too well to be able to utter such names.

She carefully applied eyeliner and a dab of lipgloss, then stepped back to get the full affect. To put it bluntly, she was stunned. Casey looked so magnificent that she hardly recognized herself. She cocked her head sideways, letting a curl fall in front her face. The change was almost scary, yet exhilarating. Casey had wanted to do something Derek wouldn't expect, just as he had taken her by surprise when he told her about the party. This was definitely it. And perhaps she _would _party and have a good time. Forget about school and parents and worrying for just one night.

Moments later, the party was at full blast. Casey could hear the music all the way up in her room and she decided that that was the time to make her entrance. She made her way down the stairs, and she could feel the eyes of those who had turned to look focused on her. Derek was one those people.

"Casey!" he gaped, taking in her appearance. "What- how? Why-!?"

Casey just sent a smirk his way and shook her head. He should've known better than to underestimate her. She noticed another person looking her way: Sam. Her heart started pounding faster than it's normal rate as he pushed his way through the crowd over to where she and Derek were standing. "Hey!" he yelled over the music.

"Hi!" Casey shouted with a huge grin. She had missed Sam ever since they'd broken up, and perhaps tonight would be her lucky night.

Derek finally found his words and also saw that Sam's eyes weren't only drinking up Casey's choice of wardrobe. "Put you're eyes back in their sockets, man." he sneered, as Sam averted his gaze away from Casey as a slight blush crept up on his cheeks.

Casey sent an icy glare at Derek and moved closer to Sam. "You don't have to take orders from him! Besides," she gave a small smile, "I don't mind."

Derek crossed his arms and scoffed, "Well I do." He scowled at Casey, "I think I'm gonna' be sick, watching my step-sister drool over my best friend." Casey raised her eyebrows. What was his deal? If she wanted to get back together with Sam, it was her business. Sam didn't say anything and Derek sighed angrily. "Can I see you in the kitchen, Casey?"

Casey was able to wave a little goodbye to Sam before Derek took her arm and dragged her off to the kitchen. Once there, Casey wheeled around and yelled, "What's your problem?!"

Derek avoided looking her in the eye and said forcefully, "You have to change into something different!"

Casey just stared at him. Finally she folded her arms against her chest and said defiantly, "No way! Why?"

Derek took a deep breath and looked up at her. "Because I-" he stopped and continued more calmly, "Because everyone is looking at you and I don't like it." Derek realized his mistake and said quickly, "It's ruining the party. Guys with girlfriends are trying to, like, see down your shirt- which isn't even that hard, considering what you're wearing!" Casey stood with her mouth ajar. "And their girlfriends are noticing and yelling at them and- Casey, you look like a slut! Do you wanna get raped or something?"

Casey glowered and shot back, "What are you, my dad? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were jealous!"

Derek opened his mouth to say something and stopped short. "_Jealous_? Of what?" He gave a shaky laugh, "Of the guys? Of Sam? You're delusional if you think I'd want to be with _you_. You're my step-sister!"

Casey sent him a strange look and said slowly, "I was going to say you were jealous that people were paying me more attention than you, but now that you mention it…" She raised her voice, "You've apparently had something on your mind, and you're right. I _am _your step-sister so stop acting like an envious ex boyfriend!" She stormed out of the room, knocking into his shoulder on the way out.

---

Casey rushed back to the company of Sam, obviously upset at what had happened. Sam furrowed his brow and asked slowly, "Are you alright?" When she didn't answer, he continued, "What- what did Derek say to you? Because, I swear, Case, I'm not toying around with you if that's what he said." Casey glanced at him, confused.

"Sam, what are you talking about?"

Sam shrugged and stated, "Derek told me that you wanted to get back together with me." Casey's face fell the moment it came out of his mouth. "And he told me to stay away from you because he thought I was just leading you on- but I'm not! I really do want…I mean, I think that you're- I missed you." He gave a sheepish smile. "Except there's one thing-"

"Hey, who's your friend?" Someone piped up in a voice Casey knew all too well. The speaker wrapped her arms around Sam and gave him a kiss that was much longer than a peck between friends. Kendra turned around and then said, "Oh it's…Casey?" She gave a twittered laugh, "I didn't recognize you. Where's Derek?"

Casey felt as if she had just been slapped in the face and tried hard to show that she had no emotion when she felt like screaming. The tears welled up, but she didn't let them show. What had she been thinking? She and Sam could never make it work again. Casey nodded to Kendra's question and opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She couldn't bear to make eye contact, so instead, she turned and ran upstairs.

Only when she reached her bedroom and flung herself onto her bed did she let the tears fall. How long had she been crushing on Sam? Ever since the breakup, and she couldn't bare to see him with anyone, especially Kendra. Of all people! A sob erupted from somewhere within and a thought struck her that made her want to cry harder: Derek was right. He had been leading her on, and Derek was trying to protect her. That was extremely odd. Then again, he was acting odd all night. A knock at the door surprised her and she hoped desperately it wasn't Sam.

"Go away!" she yelled, not removing her face from the pillow. However, the door opened anyway, and Derek stood in the doorway.

"I need to borrow some money for the pizza…oh," he said as Casey stood up, eyeing her tear streaked face. He shifted uncomfortably, and said, "Sam said you'd be up here."

Casey narrowed her eyes at the mention of Sam's name and crossed her arms across her chest. "Of course he did."

Derek gave her a strange look, and it was quite clear that this was un awkward situation for him. "Well…what's going on? You guys were fine just a minute ago."

Casey glared at nothing in particular, and exclaimed, "Did you know he's dating Kendra?"

Derek paused and then continued slowly, "Yeah, but-"

"And you aren't upset that he's dating your ex?!" Casey cut in and Derek just laughed.

"You're kidding, right? Like it's going to last! I mean, come on dude, Sam and Kendra?" he snorted , "Besides, it's not like I care about Kendra anymore, why do you think we broke up?" The moment he said it, he knew it was a mistake. Casey's lip began to tremble and she hid her face in her hands.

"Sam and I broke up and I still care about _him_!" she wailed and blurted out everything about how he had started to ask her to go out with him again and how Kendra had came and ruined it. Derek didn't say much and Casey had a hunch he was a bit overwhelmed with her "girl problems".

Derek shook his head and sighed. "If I can have fifteen dollars, then I'll show you something that'll be sure to take your mind off Sam."

---


	3. Chapter 3

Casey 's heart skipped a beat, although she didn't know exactly why. She was pretty sure only one thing could take her mind off Sam and that would most likely be another boyfriend; couldn't Derek see that? Unless he was suggesting something…he _had_ been acting strangely all night. She shook her head. What was she thinking? Derek was…-shudder- Derek! Her step-brother. That would be wrong on so many levels. Besides, Derek seemed to have something else in mind. Casey reluctantly wiped her eyes and shoveled out fifteen bucks from her purse. She was looking forward to seeing what Derek had for her.

She followed him silently downstairs, knowing that he would shake off any questions she asked. Derek seemed quite hesitant to _say _what the "something" was, but instead he wanted to show her. Casey didn't like where it seemed to be going. Why would he need money to show her what it was? However, she stayed quiet. Casey frowned as Derek handed the money over to what appeared to be a friend of his. He motioned to something that she couldn't see and Derek just nodded.

Casey pushed her way through and once she was in view of the mystery item, suddenly felt as if her stomach had dropped. Or her heart; either way, it was a horrible feeling, as if she was falling into a pit of nothingness. Derek hadn't wanted to show her something sincere at all. The anger began to boil up.

"This is what you wanted to show me?" she cried out hysterically. "A _keg_?"

Derek turned around to face her, a flask in his hand. Casey couldn't make out his expression but she hoped he felt as guilty as he should've. She couldn't control her temper and shoved him as hard as she could into the nearest person. Derek stumbled back, spilling some of the bottle's contents down his shirt. It was now clear to see he was angry as well.

"What the hell?" he yelled at her, "I was trying to help you!" And, in a sort of sick and twisted way, he was telling the truth. "I shouldn't have bothered; everyone knows you're too much of a wuss to do anything that might get you into a little trouble!" Casey narrowed her eyes at this and was ready to slap him across the face. "Perfect little Casey," he mimicked in a baby voice, "The princess who always gets her way. She wouldn't dare do anything to upset mommy."

Casey was near tears by now and hoped to god it was the alcohol speaking although she knew it was untrue; Derek hadn't even been able to take a sip yet. "Eff you, Derek!" she screamed, but it was drowned out by the blasting music. She would show him- she would show everyone. Casey grabbed the nearest bottle and chugged down more than half it's contents.

The drink burned her throat and as much as she disliked it, there was a sort of calming effect in it. Casey didn't even know what it was, and although she suspected it was beer, it seemed much stronger. Derek , as well as nearly everyone else present, watched her in disbelief as she took another swig of the stuff. They couldn't taunt her anymore; she wasn't a complete goodie-goodie. Casey MacDonald took risks and she wasn't anywhere near perfect. Perhaps a little uptight, but…she giggled to herself. The alcohol was helping to loosen her up. And fast.

Derek didn't know what to do. Casey was drinking, so he did the only thing he could do: Joined her. As they chugged down the alcohol, their anger at each other subsided. At first Casey didn't like the feeling it gave her; it was different and she couldn't function right and it was _scary_ even. But after a few minutes, she was laughing gaily with the rest and she didn't care.

"Casey?" She swiveled around to face Sam and a smile broke across her face.

"Hey Sammy-" she laughed with a slight slur. "You aren't leaving, are you? The party's just begun." Casey could hardly believe the words "the party's just begun" came from her mouth but there was no doubt about it; she was speaking even if it wasn't really _her_.

Sam looked rather concerned and cleared his throat anxiously. "I just wanted to, uh, apologize for, you know. I should've told you about Kendra before…well…Yeah." He looked highly uncomfortable and Casey tried to look mad.

"You're right, Saaam!" she drawled out his name, trying to make herself sound angrier than she appeared. "You can't- just- lead me on like that!" Her voice got louder and people started to glance at them over their shoulders. "I don't like you dating Kendra cuz' I thought you liked me!"

Once again, Kendra appeared out of nowhere. "Excuse me?" she yelled over the music and turned to Sam. "What did she just say?" She seemed to be drinking a little as well, but apparently nowhere near as much as Casey had been, for she could form her words correctly.

Sam looked alarmed; he had two drunk and upset females on his hands. "Nothing! Casey's just-" he glanced at Casey, begging her not to say anything.

"Yeah, you heard me." Casey said coolly, "I don't like you Kendra and I don't like it that you're dating Sam because he likes me." Kendra's mouth dropped and Sam grabbed her to restrain her as she made her way over to Casey. Casey just grinned and said in a light tone, as if nothing had just happened, "Kay, Bye!" then staggered away.

Was it just her, or was it hot in there? The bass was making her heart pound louder with every beat and the music was so loud it exhilarated her. All around her, people were dancing and grinding and making out and in a strange way, it seemed as if she was looking at the scene in a whole different way. A new experience. Casey found herself swaying to the music as well and soon enough she was really _dancing_. Everyone seemed to find it amusing that Casey could dance, and well at that. She was grinding up on people she barely knew and it was like she wasn't doing it but watching from above. She wasn't the one who was going back for more drinks. It couldn't be _Casey_ who was dancing on top of the kitchen table with people surrounding her and cheering her on. No way was it _she_ who was actually grinding up on Derek, her own step brother. It was impossible that it was Casey who was drunk out of her mind. But it was. So what was she doing in the dark hallway in front of Derek's doorway?

"Casey," whispered Derek, so close she could feel his breath on her neck. Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers.

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Ooh, cliff hanger! This one was fun to write, in a way. Probably not what you expected, eh? This is sort of out of charactor for Casey but then again, peer pressure can work on anyone; she's obviously had enough of Derek's crap so she wants to prove him wrong. R&R please! _


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Mmm…Derek…" This was a strange dream; Derek was hardly ever in her dreams. Casey wouldn't give him the time of day in real life, much less in her dream world. So why, then…? "Derek…Derek…" She pried an eye open. _DEREK_!? Casey sat up faster than she had ever done anything in her life. Dread filled her whole body, and she found it hard to drag her eyes to see who was laying next to her. In Derek's room. In Derek's _bed_. She finally forced herself to glance over at him; she wasn't hallucinating. There he was, snoring lightly, his eyes clamped together, a small satisfied smile resting upon his lips. If only she was as peaceful as he. God, was she…shirtless? She gazed down at herself, clad only in a bra and underwear. She nearly had a heart attack. "Shit." Her whisper grew louder. "Shit! DEREK! Wake up!"

Derek groaned and turned over on his stomach. "What's your problem, Clutzilla? It's Saturday morning. Go back to sl…" He cocked an eyebrow sleepily, and she wasn't sure if he was quite conscious yet. "What're you wearing?"

Casey quickly pulled the covers over her nearly-exposed chest and cried, exasperated, "What AREN"T I wearing?" This was not happening, not to her. Derek was her step brother! Her very…good looking step brother. No! Not good looking- obnoxious. Yes, her obnoxious step brother who teased her all the time. But wasn't teasing flirting in a way? She dropped her head in her hands. What was going on?

"Holy…" Derek was certainly awake now, as he realized that his boxers were laying in the middle of his room in a rumpled pile. It all finally clicked. "C-Casey! What are you doing in here? What am I…?" He sat up, too shocked to finish his sentence. Casey's face was crimson red by now, her heart beating a thousand miles per hour. She jumped off the bed, feeling like she hyperventilating. Tears of frustration formed in her eyes. "Don't you remember anything from the party?" She gathered her clothes from the ground, also spotting his discarded boxers. "Oh my god. Oh my god."

Derek's eyes widened. "Jesus! The party!" he wrapped the blanket around his waist and stood up as well. "Do you think- I mean…do you think people are still here?"

Casey's hand flew to her mouth. "People?! You mean the guests could be crashed downstairs and they'll see us like- like this?!" Derek noticed the panic in her voice and her watery eyes.

"Oh no no no, Case please," he put his hands up in front of him, "come on, just stay calm. You know I don't do tears."

It was this remark that made her blow up. "You're telling _me_ to stay calm? I AM CALM!" Derek flinched as her volume increased with every word. "After all, there's no reason to freak out. I mean, we just, oh I don't know," sarcasm crept into her voice, "_slept together_! It's not like we could possibly be _related _or anything!"

"Shut up, please," he replied in a fake polite voice, "they might hear you."

Casey blinked away the oncoming tears. "I am going to my room and I'll be back when I'm properly dressed." With that, she scurried to her room. Once inside, she did nothing but gaze at her reflection. Her hair was tousled wildly, makeup smeared, her bra strap falling off her shoulder. Hateful words filled her mind, imaging what others would say when they knew. "_Tramp." "Who sleeps with her step brother?" "Whore." " I heard she needed some extra money for college tuition." "Slut." "Everyone thought she was going to succeed. She really let herself go." _Casey let out a sob and soon enough, her face was wet from crying. Not because of her reputation was soon to be ruined. Not because she probably lost her virginity and couldn't even remember it happening. And not because it was with Derek. No, it was because she finally realized it wasn't Sam or Max or anyone who she wanted to lose it to; she had given it away to the person she wanted to and it wouldn't mean a thing. Especially not to him.

Casey gasped as these thoughts filled her brain. In the back of her mind, she must've known she'd always liked Derek. It was why she had been so ecstatic when he tried to cheer her up last night. And so heart broken when it turned out to be alcohol. And look what a mess it had gotten her into. She knew it was wrong; Derek was partially family. He was a person she supposedly hated, yet she knew she had forced herself to argue with him and point out all his flaws. If she hated him, she couldn't have feelings for him, right? Wrong.

She wiped her cheeks and slipped into the shower, letting the hot water pour down on her. She took some soap and scrubbed her skin raw, as if trying to scrub the shame off as well. She felt the steam rush out of the room as the bathroom door creaked open. Casey gasped and stuck her head out of the shower curtain.

"Der-ek! Get out of here- I'm naked!"

Derek rolled his eyes and scoffed, "Like it's anything I didn't see last night…" He plucked his toothbrush up from the sink while Casey watched him. Thankfully, he had put on another pair of boxers.

"What are you looking at?" he tossed a glance back at her. Oh no, she was staring, wasn't she? At his exposed chest, his six pack, his…god. She shook her head, immediately going back to her defenses: meanness. "Not much," she replied coolly, going back to her shower. When she peeked again, he was gone. Jeeze. It was really awkward, being around him. What would her mom think? She squeezed her eyes tight; this was going to be one long day.

**

* * *

Derek's POV**

When Derek had woken up that morning, he didn't know he wasn't dreaming. He hated not remembering anything from the night before…well, the whole Casey part, anyway. "Christ," he muttered and collapsed on his bed. The greatest thing ever had finally happened to him, and he couldn't recall any of it. Just his luck. As if that wasn't bad enough, the "greatest thing ever" that had taken place was getting intimate with Casey. Granted, he wasn't sure exactly how intimate they got, but…He got up and put on a pair of jeans with a striped polo then groaned as he returned to his thoughts; why did he like Casey? Of course he always thought she was hot (though he was good at hiding it), he was a freaking teenage guy! Hello, boys were walking hormones. But to actually -like- her? It was suicide. He'd be dead if Nora or his dad found out…but it was worse knowing, _himself_, that it could never happen.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_**

Hey all, sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just lost my muse as of late. However, it's back and I'm currently writing the next chapter, trying to come up with some ideas. Anyone got any they wanna lend? Mail me, darlings. I already have one shockeroo lined up and possibly another to follow, but still, lend me some ideas. Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Casey took a deep breath and braved the stairs. There were people collapsed on the couch, under the table, everywhere. The whole place stank of alcohol. Derek was already down there, poking people in the ribs. "Get up!" he growled angrily. The person did not oblige.

"Where's Emily?" Casey wondered aloud, stepping over the passed out bodies. "Do you think she went home last night?"

Derek shrugged absentmindedly. "I dunno'. We weren't exactly keeping tabs on her, remember?"

Casey tried to hide her blush. She suddenly found it very hard to talk to Derek the way she normally did. An awkward silence filled the room. "Yes, I _remember_, Derek," she stuttered, averting her gaze. "At least, I think I do." He didn't say anything to this. She found herself wondering how much _he_ remembered of the previous night. The only thing to do was to ask him. Casey bit her lip nervously. How was she going to phrase this?

"Did we-?"

There was a loud crash, and Kendra and Sam came stumbling down the stairs. Kendra's shirt was half off and Sam had apparently lost his own somewhere in the mess. They both were smirking as they smoothed down their clothes. Derek and Casey both stopped what they were doing and glared at them. Though oddly enough, Casey hardly felt anything when Kendra pulled Sam into a kiss, oblivious of their new "audience".

"What the hell is this?" Derek said loudly, his brow furrowed. "Were you in my _parents_ bedroom?"

Kendra giggled and Sam leaned against the railing. "Chill out, man. We needed a place and- you know how it is."

"Yeah, I know how it is, Sam," he shot back, "but this isn't a fucking motel!"

Kendra cocked an eyebrow airily and moved her gaze from him to Casey. "It's not?" she laughed. "Well Sam, why don't you tell the happy couple what we saw last night?" Derek shot an alarmed glance at Casey. "You know, before we decided on your dad's room, we checked in your bedroom first, Derek. But it was _already occupied_."

Casey could feel her breathing get shallow. "Kendra, I don't know what you're implying, but-"

"What I'm implying, hun, is that we saw you and your stepbrother getting cozy in his bed." Both of their mouths dropped open in horror. "I mean, do whatever you want, but I'd keep it private next time." She gave a mocking smile, "This whole incest thing isn't something _I'd_ want going around school. But wait- that's right. Everyone pretty much saw you last night, anyway."

Sam put a hand on Kendra's shoulder. "Hey," he said gruffly, "that's enough." It was silent communication for 'Derek's my friend', though the look she gave him easily translated to 'Casey's going to pay for what she said last night'.

"That wasn't Casey!" Derek waved his hand in the air with a short laugh. "That was-"

"Then what were you saying her name for then, during it? I'm not stupid-"

"Kendra. Let's go." Sam stepped in front of them, his tone threatening. Kendra gave them one last glare before walking out the front door. Sam soon followed, with Derek yelling after him, "Bros before Hoes, man. Bros before Hoes." As soon as the door shut, Casey turned to him, her eyes blazing.

"How can you joke about this?" she yelled, gaining a groan from the awakening party guests. "'Bros before Hoes'?"

Derek sighed and dug his heel into the side of the nearest unconscious body. "That's not a joke." He looked up, seeing her mad and worried expression. "Case. Don't worry about it. Kendra won't tell anyone, Sam will keep her in line. I promise." Before Casey knew what she was doing, she had pulled Derek into a tight embrace, blinking back tears.

"We made a big mistake," she sobbed quietly. Derek, unable to do anything else, soothingly patted her back, trying to comfort her.

"It's okay…" he murmured, overcome by the sensual scent of her perfume. "It wasn't us, it was the alcohol. It won't- it won't happen again."

This made Casey feel even worse. That wasn't what she wanted to hear. What she truly wanted him to say was that it wasn't a mistake, that he really cared about her, that he…

"Casey?" **Emily.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi again. I know it's been a really long time since an update, and I know this chapter is kind of crummy, but I'm in the middle of a writer's block. If you want to email me any insight or ideas, do it at: . Please please please R&R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note: **This chapter is a little more extreme on the language, so if you can't handle the F bomb, I'd caution you against reading this.

--

Derek immediately pushed Casey away from him and shoved his hands in his pockets, trying to act nonchalant. Casey let her arms drop to her side and stepped away from him, turning to look at Emily. She cleared her throat and pretended to take on a lighthearted tone.

"Rough night, Em?" she asked playfully, wiping at her eyes to get rid of all traces of oncoming tears.

Emily stared at the two strangely, then reached up to finger comb her normally smooth locks- she did appear to have had a crazy time, for her hair was a frizzy mess, her eye makeup was smeared and the expression she currently wore pulled together the look of her being maniacal. She didn't seem to care about this.

"Were you two just…?" she stuttered, trying to come up with a logical explanation of why the step-siblings would be hugging.

Derek and Casey shot each other a wary look, wondering how much she knew. "Emily, did you drink last night?" Casey asked, acting concerned. Slowly, Emily nodded. "You must have one heck of a hangover. There's some aspirin in the cupboard above the sink in the kitchen if you want some." She had to get Emily away from them, she couldn't deal with explaining this. Derek caught her drift.

"Yeah, you don't look so good," he commented, putting a hand on the small of her back, leading her toward the dining room door. "Take some medicine and go home, back to bed. I heard Casey and you were going to the mall or something tonight, so you don't wanna' feel like shit for that."

In her groggy state, Emily nodded and continued to the kitchen on her own. Right after she was out of hearing range, Casey swiveled around and pointed an accusing finger at Derek. "The mall?!" she hissed, "Do you really think I'm in the mood to go _shopping_ right at this moment? Why'd you have to remind her? I could've cancelled!"

Derek tried to awaken a guy asleep on their couch, littered with plastic cups and cheesy popcorn. "Because," he replied calmly, "if you didn't go, Emily would figure something was wrong. This way, you can go, act normal and see if she remembers anything. If she does, you'll be able to convince her it was a dream or she had too much to drink or whatever. Come on, Klutzilla, use your acting skills."

Casey groaned and smacked him on the arm. "All I want to do right now is…is…avoid reality. Study for my Literature test. Lock myself in my room. Or, or, or clean." She sighed, knowing that in the end, she'd do as Derek told her because, like it or not, she knew he was right. "What are we going to do about this mess? It'll take forever to vacuum!"

He put a hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eye; Casey realized she was shaking. "I'll take care of it. Trust me." A soft silence encompassed the room. Feeling her cheeks heat up, Casey turned away from him.

" '_Trust me'_," she repeated angrily. "I wish I could Derek, but now after this, I don't know how I ever will…"

There was another silence, except this one was more of an awkward pause. Finally, Derek broke it, trying to keep his voice even. "Casey, are you trying to say," he began, painfully slow and careful, "that I _raped_ you?"

The words hung in the still air. Casey couldn't bear to look at him. It felt like years before Casey replied quietly, "I'm just not that kind of girl who would do what we did, Derek. I _know_ I'm not." She glanced up at him, and for once, all his emotions were played out plainly on his face: disbelief, anger and most of all- pain. He actually looked hurt.

"So you're the kind of girl who'll drink, and dress like a slut and make out-" his voice broke, "but because you didn't think you'd actually _sleep_ with someone and now you did and you're disappointed in yourself, you turn me into a rapist?" he shook his head, unable to believe she had accused him of such a crime.

"Derek I didn't mean-"

"No, let me tell you something Casey!" he shouted, causing a few of the guests to stir in their sleep, "You looked pretty damn happy with what was going on last night, okay princess? What I remember is me trying to slow you down, me asking you if you really wanted to go through with it. So don't try and fuck with me and tell me that this is all my goddamn fault when you were the one who led to me to my fucking bedroom in the first place!"

Casey's tears were falling freely down her cheeks now. Never had she seen Derek so upset. "I just meant that, that-"

"Whatever," he muttered, pushing his way past her and Emily, who had just appeared in the doorway. Casey watched him go, feeling like her heart had just been stomped on. There was nothing she could say at that point. She heard the back door slam and an engine starting up, then a car screeching down the road.

Emily gazed at Casey, her jaw dropping slightly. Casey stood in the middle of the living room, feeling like a helpless child. At last, Emily flung open the door and called out as loud as she could, "Okay, everybody out! Now!" One after another, people got up groggily and headed out of the house. Soon enough, everyone had gone except her and Emily. All they could hear was each other's breathing.

Understanding dawned in Emily's eyes. "Hey Case…" she said suddenly, sounding sympathetic. "If you want to talk about it…"

Casey exhaled a shaky breath. "Are you still up for the mall?"

--

**Author's Note:** This chapter was much more intense compared to the others, at least I think so. It was much fun to write. Drama drama drama! Keep reading to see what else is in store. R&R R&R R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Emily slung an arm around Casey's shoulder as they walked through the automatic doors, into the mall. Casey could barely believe how normal it all looked; people were laughing and joking, trying on clothing, talking with their friends as if nothing was the matter. How could they all go on with their lives when hers was so royally screwed up? The rest of the world was completely oblivious to all the crap that she was going through.

"Ooh, look, a sale at Charlotte Russe!" Emily pointed excitedly to the store a few feet away, her mouth curled in an ecstatic smile. It quickly disappeared when she saw the dreary look on Casey's own face. "Oh come on, Case. Shopping always cheers you up. Especially when we can afford it." The joke fell upon deaf ears.

"Sorry," she grumbled, "I guess I'm just not in the mood." Boy, wasn't _that_ the understatement of the century. Casey couldn't stop picturing the expression on Derek's face as he turned around and left. She regretted saying anything to him about it. _Rape_. When he put it like that, it sounded forbidden and dirty. Still, she couldn't get her mind wrapped around the possibility that she slept with him on her own accord. It just wasn't how Casey was…then again, nothing of the situation was "right".

Emily suddenly whipped around to face her. "Look, I know you're going through something right now, but I can't help you if I don't know the specifics. What happened?" She said this with such seriousness that they were getting odd glances from other shoppers. Casey remained silent, her lips pursed. "Either you can tell me and we'll fix the problem, or you can be miserable. I heard some crazy things this morning and I've already made my own assumptions, which trust me, aren't good- and if you don't explain, I'll just go on thinking much more horrible things happened. Okay?"

Casey's face flushed and she stared down at the tile floor. She grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her to a table in the food court. "I'm really sorry, Em, but I just can't tell you right now. Well, not the details, anyway." she breathed finally. "What do _you_ think happened?"

Emily bit her lip and let her gaze wander. "Well…" she began slowly, "Something, obviously, between you and Derek. Did he-? I mean…" she sympathetically set her hand on Casey's shoulder. "Are you alright? He didn't _hurt _you, did he?"

Casey let out a sigh. "Not on purpose." Her response was too vague to satisfy Emily. "And more emotionally than anything else." Emily raised an eyebrow, waiting for more. "Last night, Derek and I got more intimate than I planned. We were both drinking and- it was completely accidental! I know what you're thinking and you're right, it was totally and horribly wrong and stupid because we're, we're step siblings!" She let her head drop in her hands. "I don't know what to do."

She waited for Emily's criticism and her horror-struck face, but it never came. She actually smiled. Smiled! Casey could hardly believe it. "What?" she demanded, but Emily just laughed.

"Case, you two have a had a thing, since, like, forever. The fighting, the name-calling, the everything. Don't deny that you guys had this sexual tension thing going on." Casey couldn't believe her ears. What was she talking about? "Granted, it's a little weird, but you'd be a cute couple. So what's got you all strung up?"

"Our parents are married!" Casey hissed, her voice nearly a whisper.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Casey, do you like Derek?" She hesitated. Of course she did, though she wasn't about to admit that to her. "Do you?"

"Well yeah, but-"

"But what? It's not like you're blood-related!" Emily sat back in her chair, satisfied. "So what's it like being Casey-the-Non-Virgin? I hope you used protection." She laughed; it was Casey's turn to roll her eyes.

"God, Em, how could you even say that? Of course we used pro-" Casey paused, her memory foggy. She didn't remember him opening a condom, and she sure wasn't on birth control. Ugh, they had to have. Derek wasn't **that** dumb. "Protection." She finished.

"Then what's the problem? You guys were yelling about…about rape this morning. What was that all about?" Emily touched lightly on this subject.

"I'm- I'm not exactly sure, but I think he…he might have." Casey ended lamely.

"Raped you?" Emily shouted, gaining more looks. Casey looked about as if she was going to murder her. She lowered her voice. "Sorry. What do you mean, you're not sure?"

Casey shifted awkwardly in her chair. "Um, maybe it wasn't intentional, but-"

"He unintentionally raped you?" Emily gaped, "How is that even possible?"

Casey glared at her. "Stop interrupting and let me finish. I said I didn't know." This was getting more complicated by the minute. "I think he, erm, seduced me. You know me and I know me, and we both know that I would never, under normal circumstances, do that with him! What if he wanted me to drink so he could have sex with me?" Emily exhaled loudly.

"Did he force you to?" she questioned.

"No-"

"Did you tell him to stop?"

"Well no-"

"Did he hold you down?"

"No…"

"Did you say no?"

"No but-"

"Was it mutual?"

"At the time, maybe, but-"

Emily widened her eyes in exasperation. "Then why did you accuse him of raping you? Casey, that's a huge allegation that could get him in a lot of trouble! What are you thinking? There's a big difference between rape and seduction." Casey broke the eye contact, embarrassed. "If you agreed to, then there's nothing wrong with what he did, even if you regret it now. Casey, I'm sorry that you're all confused about what happened, but to be honest, I think you owe Derek an apology…by the sound of his reaction, he really cares for you. I've never heard him so _upset_."

Casey bowed her head, ashamed. Emily was right; she had to acknowledge what she did and take responsibility for it. When she got home, she would talk to him. Her heart fluttered in anticipation at the thought. Maybe they could make it work, after all. According to Emily, they both felt something for each other ; why was that so bad?

The rest of the day was spent at the mall. Though she was in a better mood, she still felt pangs of guilt every once and awhile. Finally, after hanging out at Emily's until nine o'clock at night to give Derek some space, Casey arrived home. Why were all the lights off? She jiggled the handle of the door; locked. Why would he lock the door? He probably figured she was staying the night at Emily's house. She slipped her key in and opened the door.

"Derek?" she whispered, but no one answered. Was she alone? Suddenly Casey froze; heavy breathing could be heard and- what was that sound? Did someone just- moan? She automatically flipped on a light switch. There, on the couch, was Derek, with some girl on top of him, practically attached at the mouth. They separated, shocked and squinting from the light. Casey's stomach dropped.

"Casey!" Derek shouted once his eyes adjusted, taken by surprise. "I thought…you and Emily…" She could smell the faint scent of alcohol. The girl flattened the front of her shirt and stood up.

Casey just shook her head, unable to speak. She immediately turned around and started to run up the stairs. Derek hopped up from the couch and raced over to block the stairway. "Wait wait wait- I thought…"

"Derek, move." Casey snarled, shoving him out of the way and ran up to her room.

The girl grabbed her purse, sensing trouble. "Thanks for the good time, Derek. Call me." She called behind her as she pranced out the door. Hence, once again, Derek was left alone with only the bottle for comfort.

--

**Author's Note: **Thanks again for tuning in. This chapter was a little more mundane than the previous- until the end, that is. After all, we can't give Casey TOO much of a break. ;) In other news, my internet has been suspended for a bit, so bear with me, please. If anyone would like to contact me about anything suggestions, comments, concerns, conversing about the characters, just to say hi, etc you can do so at . Remember to R&R!

--


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight **

It was unbelievable. It was implausible. To think that she had seen what she had just saw…no. Casey leaned against her bedroom door, distressed. She fought the urge to cry, but unsuccessfully. Too many tears in too little time. Yet for some reason, she felt that she really didn't have the right to be angry at Derek, as mad as she was. She should've known better. Why would Casey even think to trust him after all that he'd put her through? Casey moved over to her bed, out of tears and feeling numb.

"Casey!" Derek banged on her door, sounding torn. "Casey, come on. Can I come in? Please?"

"No," was all that she mustered up to say. It came out sounding feeble and weak. From under the covers, she heard the door creak open anyway. It was a good thing he couldn't see her face, which was stained from crying and smeared with mascara. Casey could feel the weight change as he sat on the edge of her bed, unsure.

"She's just a friend, Case." At least he wasn't slurring his words. He gently took the covers off of her.

"Yeah," she growled sarcastically, "And I'm just your step-sister." She turned on her side to stare at the wall and yanked the comforter up to her neck. Anything to avoid looking at him and his pleading eyes. He didn't have anything to say to that.

"Derek," she said finally, sitting up. "I know what I saw. Frankly, I don't care. We're not a couple, you've sure as hell made that evident enough. It was a one-time mistake that's not going to happen again. So do whatever you want. Go fuck her if that'll satisfy you, because clearly I was not enough for you." It pained her to say it all, but she forced herself to show no emotion.

For once, Derek was speechless. "I was- I mean- I didn't want…" He took a deep breath. "She didn't mean anything. You-" he paused. "Did. Do. You do. You know I'm not good at this kind of shit, but I'm trying, okay? I don't even know _why,_ seeing as you think I **raped** you." He stood up, shaking his head.

"You call that _trying_?" Casey jumped up as well. "What, now are you going to tell me that you were 'thinking of me the whole time'?" She gave a pathetic laugh. "You know why I came home at all tonight? It was to tell you that I was sorry about accusing you of that, that I was in denial at the time. So here: I'm sorry. Now I guess I can go." She started to walk towards the door, but Derek interrupted her.

"Klutzilla," he groaned. Her mouth twitched, nearly giving a shadow of a smile at the mention of her nickname. He caught her arm in his. "Can we try to get along for at least a minute? What are we going to do when Nora and George get back?"

Casey stopped short, caught in a thought. "Oh my god. Our parents. They're coming home tomorrow. Is the house cleaned up?"

Derek laughed. "That's what you're worried about? That's sad." She shot him a glare. "Yes, I actually managed to pick up. But what about…us?"

Casey removed her arm from his grasp and gave him a solemn look. "There is no 'us' right now," she sighed, almost cringing at the words. What was she saying? Of course she wanted them to be together, but no one would understand. She didn't even think she could deal with it, herself. "Nora and George don't have to know anything about this weekend. At all. We can pretend nothing happened. Erase it from our memories. As far as I'm concerned, I'm still a virgin and you're still…not."

Derek paused and ran a hand through his chestnut mop of hair. "Hold up," he said incredulously, "You're a _virgin_?"

Casey stared at her feet, rather self-conscious. "Was. Was a virgin. But yeah. What of it?"

Derek scratched behind his neck, embarrassed. "Well I was just saying, with the way you…let's just say it appeared you were more experienced."

"So you remember?" she asked, brightening. "Because I…my memory is really foggy, actually. I don't recall having the actual…um…"

Derek offered a sheepish half smile. "Me either. Just, you know, the foreplay. I'm sure it was good though, if that's what you're wondering."

Casey felt her cheeks heat up. "I just thought I'd feel different afterwards, that's all. I still feel like the same Casey. It sucks, sort of, not remembering my first time. Then again, it's good not to remember the pain, right?" Derek didn't answer. An awkward silence ensued. He cleared his throat and Casey shifted her weight to her other foot.

"So, are you still leaving?" he asked finally, hands shoved in his pockets.

Casey shrugged nonchalantly. "I was thinking about heading back to Emily's but it's kind of late now." She glanced at the clock on her wall.

Derek took a step closer to her. "Don't go." he whispered, sounding like music in her ear. That was all it took; she found his arms around her waist, her lips on his with such a fierce passion, she nearly scared herself. Soon enough, all of her fears and worries were wiped clear from her mind and all Casey could focus on her was her need for _him_- and at the moment, that was all she wanted.

--

"Hello? Anyone home?"

Casey groaned and turned over on her back, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. The morning light beamed in through her shades, normally a welcoming site. What time was it? She glanced up at her clock. Ugh. Eleven o'clock. She overslept. Not that she had anything to wake up for, but still. Derek lay next to her on her bed, snoozing lightly. At least they were both fully clothed this time. He looked so innocent in his slumber. She wished he appeared that way all the time. She found herself smiling slightly at the sight. So peaceful.

"Derek? Casey?" A voice called up the stairs. That wasn't…no, it couldn't be her _mom_. Maybe she was dreaming. She had to be. It was Sunday and her parents weren't supposed to return until much later that night.

"You guys better be awake!" George?! "We're coming up there!"

Casey hopped out of the bed, then tried to stir Derek. He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow. "Hey beautiful," he yawned, and Casey was unable to tell whether or not he was joking. "Why don't you join me?"

Casey smacked him on the arm. "They're here!" she hissed, "Get up!"

Derek furrowed his brow. "Who's here?" Casey pulled the covers off of him and shoved him off the bed.

"Who do you think?" she said in a rush, "George and Nora. They must've got home early. Quick! Go, um…in your room. Pretend to be asleep." He just stared at her. "Hurry!" At last, he got the message and booked it to his own bedroom. Casey slicked her hair back into a ponytail and braved the hallway in the same jeans and tee shirt she fell asleep in last night.

"Casey, there you are," Nora caught her just as she was heading down the stairs. "We decided to get a head start from the resort…George only booked the room for two days, so here we are. Well, didn't you miss me?"

Casey gave a frazzled smile and pulled her mom into a quick hug. "Of course I did, Mom. Did you have a good time?"

Nora nodded slowly. "How bout' I tell you all about it at brunch? George decided he's going to get creative and make pancakes and eggs." They walked down the stairs together, making light conversation until they took a seat in the dining room.

"Is Derek still asleep?" Casey inquired, trying to act casual whereas on the inside, she was practically exploding with nerves. It was such a close call. They were extremely lucky they weren't walked-in on. The whole sleeping in the same bed thing would've been hard to explain.

"Nope," Derek entered the room at the exact moment she asked, except this time he changed into a pair of pajama pants and no shirt. Bastard. Finally, the food was done and everyone took a seat at the table.

"I expect you kids behaved?" George said indifferently, helping himself to some bacon. "Anything you'd like to tell us about? No wild parties, drinking or any of that?" Casey's heart skipped a beat; it took her a minute to figure out he was joking. She was the last one to laugh.

"Jeeze Dad, what kind of teenagers do you think we are?" Derek smirked, taking a sip of orange juice. Casey nearly choked on her toast.

"Hey Case, honey, how are things between you and Sam?" Nora prodded, "Are you guys…back together?" She cringed, waiting for the response. It was no secret that the family had been relieved when their on-again-off-again relationship was permanently off. Still, Nora tried to be supportive.

"No," was all Casey could manage before trying to drown herself in her drink.

"Oh," she shrugged, returning to her plate. "Well, you know I'll try to accept anyone you date." Derek and Casey exchanged a look. "You have good judgment and if it's Sam that you want-"

"Mom, please!" Casey exclaimed at last. "Sam is dating Kendra, and I don't even care because I don't like him. Can we drop it now?" She shoveled a forkful of pancake in her mouth to keep her from saying anything more. No one said anything else after that.

The next two weeks were torture for both Casey and Derek; they had to pretend like everything was normal at home and at school. There would be the frequent times when they both lost control and had to have 'meetings' in either the janitors' closet at school or the game closet at home. No one really seemed to notice that much, aside from Edwin and Lizzie. The two kids were a bit suspicious of Casey and Derek's sudden blooming friendship. Derek and Casey were unsatisfied with the secrecy of everything- they hardly ever had any privacy to be with each other. Still, they stuck it out, for they cared for each other much more than they realized. If their whole life had to remain the way it was right then, they would've been fine with it. However, their world was shaken the moment Casey looked at the date on the calendar.

**Author's Note: **Let's see if you clever little reviewers can figure this one out. If not, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter! Remember, you can contact me at . R&R!R&R!R&R!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Hey Case," Emily nudged Casey with her elbow. The two were sitting side by side at a desk in their English class, the last period of the day. "Did you finish your report?"

Casey stifled a yawn; she and Derek had stayed up pretty late the previous night…and the night before that…and the night before that. It seemed they could hardly get enough of each other. She hadn't ever felt this way about her other boyfriends- oh yes, they had made it official not too long ago- but secretly of course. Not Max or Sam or any of them could hardly be compared to _this_. Casey was, to put it plainly, lovesick. Thankfully for her, Derek appeared just as infatuated. She could almost feel his arms around her, the heat coming from him, the touch of his lips on hers, their-

"Casey! Hello?" Emily prodded her again, "Are you with me?"

Casey blinked, nearly jumping out of her seat. She swiveled around in her seat to face her. "What?"

Emily rolled her eyes and sighed. "The report. Did you finish it?" Casey gave her a blank look. "Jeeze Case, I swear, the last few weeks you've been like a zombie."

"Sorry," Casey gave a sheepish grin, propping herself up on her elbow. "I've just been thinking about things…What were you saying?"

"Your English Essay," Emily drew out the words, as if she were talking to a little kid. "Do you have it?"

Casey cocked her head to the side, her brow furrowed. "English Essay? That's not due until…" She shook her head, "No, it's not done. We still have a few days, like a week left to finish it. Right?" What was Emily talking about? She had written it exclusively on her calendar. Casey was practically known for her amazing organizing skills.

"No, you must be thinking about something else." Emily chided, slightly concerned. Since when did Casey confuse dates? "The substitute's already coming around to collect them." She took her own report out of her binder and placed it on the desk. Casey stared down at it, appearing disoriented.

"What's the date?" she said suddenly, "The essay's due on the…on the…it can't already be the…" Casey could hardly finish the sentence.

"It's the 29th," Emily replied, sending her a cautious glance. Casey gave a blunt laugh and continued to shake her head.

"That's not right. It can't be the 29th. If it's the 29th, then that means…" she grabbed her planner and frantically flipped open to that day's page. There, the twenty-ninth was circled in red, with the word "English Essay" printed on it in bold. Casey's vision clouded over.

"Casey, are you alright?" Emily said, concerned. Casey gazing straight ahead at the wall, calculating the dates in her mind.

"One, two, three, four," her lips formed the words quietly. "It's the 29th. The 25th was four days ago. So that…" Casey stood up abruptly. "I have to go to the nurse, I'm not feeling well." she announced. By then, most of the color had drained out of her face. It would look apparent to anyone that she could very well be sick. The substitute teacher offered a wary smile. It was obvious she wasn't used to dealing with illnesses.

"O-okay. Just, er, take a pass." She replied, motioning to her desk. "If you don't go home, feel free to just lie down in the office for as long as you need to. You don't look good, dear." Casey gave a curt nod, "And if you could just leave your essay on the-" but it was too late. Casey had already grabbed a pass and left, leaving behind a very perplexed Emily.

--

Casey, for perhaps possibly the first time in life, had straight-out lied. She had no intention of going to nurses' office, nor lying down. However, she did have a pass and that was all she needed to gain access for wherever she wanted to go. At that particular moment, the only place she was headed was the bathroom. She released a sigh of relief; it was empty. She headed into a stall- Casey had to double check. She came out even more distraught than before. Nothing. She ran a hand through her hair and stared at her reflection in the mirror. About five minutes ago, she had been one of the happiest people on the planet. Within such a short period of time- thanks to an English paper, nevertheless- she had been shaken so badly, she was actually trembling. Hah! What a typical story line; everything's going along great and then the world throws a hurdle into the road, just to see if she can get over it.

Before she knew what was happening, Casey found her legs taking her down the hall, in the direction of Derek's locker. For some uncanny reason, she knew he'd be there even though class was going on. A flame of anger lit inside of her as she set eyes upon the normal flock of girls who were there with him, flirting, giggling, putting a casual hand on his shoulder…it sickened her much more than usual. She pushed her way between them all, her expression deadly serious.

"Hey step-sis," he grinned as the rest of the girls tittered, their attention now on her. "What's with the whole stone look?"

"Derek, I need to talk to you," she demanded, certainly not in the mood for jokes or sarcasm.

A redhead raised her eyebrow and slinked her arm around his waist. "Excuse me," she flicked a strand of hair out of her face, "but we were all in the middle of a conversation. Kind of _rude_, don't you think?" she said all this with a controlled coolness to her voice, almost as if he belonged to her. Casey seriously considered grabbing Derek by his collar and kissing him in front of everyone, just to show them that he was hers, that he was off limits. Either that, or breaking the whore's arm off.

"You know what I think is rude?" Casey's glare could've frozen the sun. Her voice was laced with loathing. " 'Rude' is keeping Derek from an extremely serious family emergency."

Derek saw the flash, of what could be described as murderous rage, in Casey's eyes. He sobered up and released himself from the girl's grasp. "Sorry ladies," he murmured as Casey grabbed him by the arm and dragged him out of the circle. "Hey, cool it, will you?" he said finally when they were locked safely inside the janitor's closet. "I know it's not pleasant, but if I completely ignore the opposite sex, people might get a little suspicious."

Casey mumbled an apology. Derek gave his signature half-smile and pulled him to her by the waist. "No problem. I don't really mind getting interrupted for a make-out session, anyway." He caressed her gently before lowering his lips to hers. It was always hard to not to lose herself in him. Everything about it was wonderful; the scent of his cologne, the touch of his body, being pulled close to his chest, the affectionate-yet-passionate kissing…He put his hand on the small of her back, getting less intimate and more _fiery_. She had to stop and remember what her point was. Casey finally broke the contact.

"Hey, Case, you…you okay?" He asked quickly, genuinely concerned. "Was I going too fast? Sorry, I'll slow down, really, I'll stop if you want me too."

Casey smiled wryly at his anxiety over her. She shook her head. "It's not that, Derek. I just-" she paused, trying to figure out how to voice what she was thinking. "I think I might- um…" She took a deep breath. She had no idea how Derek would react, if he would get angry or upset or just straight out leave her. It was now or never. "Derek, I'm late."

**Author's Note: Here we have it! Most of you smarties figured it out for yourself; bravo! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Confusion clouded his features. "Late? What do you-?"

"My period, Derek! My period is late." She blurted out. It finally clicked in his mind what it meant. There was a short silence as he digested this thought. Millions of images were swirling around in his mind, of babies and bottles, a mortified Casey as she walked through the school halls, her stomach swollen, of their distressed parents, of fighting and yelling coming from their house. Derek could hardly breathe.

"You- you mean you think you-" Derek gulped, his heart racing. "You think you might be pregnant?" The way he said it sounded as if he were a judge sentencing an innocent man to death. Casey's eyes began to tear up, the emotion of the situation shaking her to the bone.

"Of course I'm not sure, but Derek…" she gazed through him, forcing herself to get the words out. "I haven't ever been late. Ever! Not even when I first started my period. I just forgot about it because I've been all caught up in…us." She buried her face in his shoulder, grabbing and holding onto him for dear life. They weren't ready to take responsibility for another _person_, no way.

Derek froze up, wanting to comfort her but unable to move his arms. His whole body went rigid, but Casey didn't notice. "We haven't even had time for that!" she cried out hysterically. "We only did it that one time at the party, and we don't even remember it! But I know we used protection, we must've."

Derek stared at her, then closed his eyes, practically mute. "Look Case, I didn't want to have to tell you this…" Casey paused and took a step back from him, horrorstruck. "I didn't want to scare you, because I could be wrong…"

"No, no, no. Don't you dare tell me we didn't- didn't use it." Her eyes were wide with fright and understanding.

"I had three condoms stashed in my room," he continued, despite her warnings. She needed to know. "The next morning, I was a little worried. So I checked," He breathed deeply, "And there was still three there. And there was no wrapper in the garbage, either."

Casey finally broke down, tears streaming down her cheeks. "How could we be so stupid?" she choked out in disbelief. Derek reached out to her, but she shrugged him off of her.

"Are you sure you weren't on birth control or something? For, you know, like, girl reasons?" he asked helplessly.

"No, why would I be?" she snapped, wiping at her eyes. "Did you expect _me_ to take care of it? Did you think that I, the virgin, would have the condoms, Derek?! You're the man, it's your responsibility!"

"Woah, wait a minute, Casey!" Derek shot back defensively. "It takes two to tango, okay honey?"

Casey rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Well obviously! I didn't just wake up one day and decide to have sex with _myself._"

"Well it wouldn't matter if you did," he growled, "because either way, the baby won't have a father. I give up, Casey. We both know you're a better parent than I am. I would just screw things up more than I already have."

Both Derek and Casey were shocked at this statement. He could barely believe he just said what he did; that he was leaving Casey to deal with it on her own. For now, anyway. He couldn't deal with it all. Casey felt as if she had been slapped.

"You're…you're just going to leave me?" she whispered, hands over her stomach.

The guilt was already eating away at him. He pushed past her and headed toward the door. "See you at home." He loved Casey, he really did, but right now, it was all too much. So he was resorting to what he was best at: walking away.

--

"Casey Mcdonald, where have you been?"

Casey barely acknowledged the stern voice of her mother that greeted her as she wearily walked into the house. Derek's stinging comment was still whirring around in her mind, taking up every inch of her thoughts: _"Because either way, the baby won't have a father. I give up, Casey." _Her frown deepened as she kept from crying again. She couldn't believe he could drop it so easily, so without remorse. Casey had the urge to throw up.

"Your mother asked you a question, young lady," George jumped in, both of them sitting on the couch, waiting for her. Her anger flared up.

"This has nothing to do with you, George. You're not my dad-" she lashed out, causing Nora to gasp at Casey's outright remark. "-and thank god for that because if you were, I'd probably have turned out like your other good-for-nothing children. I may be living under your roof, but there's no way in hell that I'm living under your rule."

George gaped at her; they sudden disrespect was overwhelming. He stood up angrily. "Nora, you better tell your daughter she's completely out of line," he demanded before storming out of the room, all the while mumbling something about "fucking PMS". Casey almost laughed at how opposite the statement was to the actual circumstance.

"I cannot believe you just said that!" Nora finally exploded, her face red. "George has done nothing to deserve that. You need an attitude adjustment, and if it doesn't happen within the next five seconds, you're grounded." Casey rolled her eyes. All she wanted to do was go to sleep. With all this racket, Derek was sure to hear and come down, and he was the last person she wanted to see. "I never thought I'd have to say those words... Are you even listening? "

"Jesus Christ mom, get off my back already!" Casey began walking up the stairway, but Nora got up and blocked it.

"Don't ever speak that way to me again," she warned, face to face now. "The school called me today and told me you got out of class because you were sick, but never went to the nurse. No one knew what happened to you! I was worried!"

"Since when? I've taken care of myself _and _Lizzie ever since you married into this psychotic family." Casey blew up, and she was surprised the neighbors couldn't hear her. "I'm a better mother than you ever were!" So what was she worrying about? The thought flew in and out before she could really catch it.

Nora took a step back, taken off guard. "C-casey, I don't know why you're acting this way. If it has anything to do with your new 'alliance' with Derek-"

"Derek? Shit, he's the whole damn cause of the problem, Nora. As for the 'alliance' thing you're talking about, well let me tell you, you have no idea, okay? No idea!" Casey barged past her up the stairs.

"Grounded! You're grounded Casey, ground-" **SLAM! **The force of Casey's bedroom door being shut shook the house, blocking out the voice of everyone. Fine. They could ground her. They could suspend her allowance. They could take away her phone. They could take away her freetime. But they could never take away the pain.

**Author's Note:**Icky. What a sad, terrible ending to this chapter. Poor Casey, huh? I actually don't like leaving it at this, but now that I wrote it, it seems there's no other way. Let's hope next time, it's a little bit more upbeat. What do you think will happen in the next chapter?

a) Derek won't take back what he said about not being a father

b) Derek _will_ take back what he said but Casey won't forgive him

c) Dasey will be completely resolved

d) Dasey will be completely destroyed

e) None of the above/ I have no idea/Other

R&R R&R R&R R&R! Oh yeah, and R&R! Questions, comments, concerns or suggestions? Message me! Or email me at: catfanmeg123 h o t ma i l . c o m

Preferrably email I will be happy to discuss anything with you, from a questions about myself or the story, or even the psychological choices of the characters that make them do what they do. _Eventually, I'll even post the really good questions and answers on it's own chapter for everyone to read! So ask away 3_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

After the fight with Derek and her parents, Casey was a considerable mess. For the first time in her life, she had said exactly what was on her mind, without filtering it first. And look what happened. In tears, she threw anything she could get her hands on across the room. At last, she collapsed onto her bed, surrounded by shards of broken glass and other random objects strewn about. She was really going crazy, wasn't she? It was surprisingly enough that no one came to investigate the crashes coming from her bedroom, but it was absurd that she even resorted to such violent behavior in the first place. She was Casey MacDonald, harmless as a fly. Yet she knew as well as anyone that flies only have a 24-hour life span and that eventually, that part of her would have to die.

No, she scoffed to herself. That part of herself didn't die- she murdered it. Defiantly holding back a sob, Casey gently picked herself back up and glanced around the destroyed room. Two hours later, that very same room was left bare and she braved the stair with her suitcases in hand.

--

Normally Derek had the easiest time tuning things out; after all, with so many siblings, he had a lot of practice. This time, however, no matter how hard he tried, Derek couldn't stifle the noise coming from Casey's room. He listened to her crying (although he knew she was trying hard not to), to the crashes, to the things bouncing off her walls and breaking. It hurt to know that he was the sole cause of her mental breakdown. Had he ever seen her act this way? No. When Casey was mad, she got even. When she was sad, she buried herself beneath her blankets and forgot about the world. But Casey never broke things or anything like that. Casey was the peacekeeper, and this was more than just a temper tantrum. So when she finally came downstairs a moment before dinner, luggage in tow, he knew that he had royally screwed up.

She didn't look at him.

"Casey…" she kept walking, her eyes set upon the door. "Where are you going?"

She didn't answer. "Come on, Case," he tried again, this time getting up from the couch, "Emily lives right down the block. You don't have to make it a big deal that you're going there. Besides, you're going to have to handle this eventually." Derek grabbed ahold of her wrist, gently turning her towards him. "We live together. You can't stay away forever."

Casey's eyes were empty of emotion, a numbing feature he often saw in his own eyes- not hers. Seeing her that way sunk his heart even deeper in guilt. "I'm not going to Emily's," her voice was like a zombie's, monotone and careful not to disrupt anyone in the dining room. "But I'm not staying here. It'll be easier for both of us if we're far away from each other." No, she told herself, don't cry. Derek said straight out that he wanted nothing to do with this.

"Derek!" Nora's voice floated though from the other room. "Dinnertime! Tell Casey."

"Yeah, just a minute," he called back without taking his eyes away from Casey. In hushed tones, he replied, "Then where are you staying? This is stupid and you know it."

"I'm going to my dad's," she answered matter-of-factly, tugging her wrist out of his grasp and fanning a sheet of paper in front of his face. "I have a one way ticket to New York that departs at 8:45 tonight and I don't know when I'll be back. Probably not for a few months." Derek gaped at her and scanned the sheet. "I need to clear my head."

"Casey, people who need to clear their heads go away for a weekend, not fly to another country for what may or may not be half a year!" Derek shoved the paper back into her hands and ran his fingers through his hair anxiously. "When's the last time you even talked to your dad? Do you even really know this guy?"

Casey sighed and looked Derek right in the eye. "I know that he won't be able to cause me any more pain than what's already been done here."

Derek had nothing to say to that. Guilt seared his whole body. He was making the girl he loved reach out to the person that he thought had hurt her the most- when actually, Derek now took that number one spot. He wanted to yell, to stroke her cheek, to apologize and to convince her to stay, to start all over. Yet he just stood there. Their earlier conversation replayed in his mind and had him rooted to the spot. He _couldn't_. If Casey was pregnant, then…his mind froze. He couldn't even imagine what would happen.

"Look Derek," she sighed at last, "you told me you can't do this." He averted his gaze, sure she could see right through him. "I'm going away…so you don't have to." She reached to turn the door handle, but Derek suddenly jumped in front of it.

"No! I meant I can't do _this_," he motioned to her stomach, "not that I can't do _us_. Casey, I love you and I don't want anything to change what we have, okay?"

Casey laughed sneeringly, and shook her head. "You know, that sounds really nice when you say it like that. But what happens if 'what we have' is a baby, Derek? Because that changes everything, no matter

what you say! Are you going to leave me once the truth comes out? About us? About what we did?"

Derek looked away. Casey closed her eyes. "That's what I thought."

"DINNER, DEREK!"

Casey picked up her suitcase and glanced back at the dining room door. "They're calling you. You better go." She turned the handle of the front door but Derek pounced and held it shut before she could get it open. "What are you-?" He swept in, his lips on hers, but this time fierce and angry. Casey dropped her luggage and shoved him away.

"Are you crazy?" she sputtered, "Someone could walk out any secon-" He cut her off and kissed her again, pinning her against the door. She lost herself in it for a moment, then turned her face away sharply. "This is definitely **not** the right time _or_ place."

"Jesus, Casey, I just told you I loved you!" Derek hissed, throwing up his hands. "Don't you have any idea what that means? I've never said that to any girl- ever. Ever in my life. And for you to brush it off like I said it to make you feel bad- it's like, fuck it!"

"Kind of like how you brushed me off when I told you I could be pregnant? Yeah. Hurts, doesn't it? It hurts when you need someone the most and they just think they can walk out of your life." Casey rolled her eyes. "Well I'm an expert at it by now. You, on the other hand, should get used to it. Because it never stops." She could feel her eyes welling up and wiped them carelessly with her sleeve.

Derek's anger dissipated as he watched Casey's transformation from strong to broken. "I'm sorry," he murmured at last, surprised when she let herself be taken into his arms. He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him, her tears falling freely. "I want you and only you. If it turns out that you are…you know. Then we'll figure it out. We have options other than adoption, Case." He felt her stiffen slightly. "We'll talk about it later. Just say you'll stay. Say you'll stay here with me."

Casey looked up and kissed him on the lips gently. "I'll stay."

--------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about the HUGE delay, guys! I lost interest for awhile but I'm back in action, so get ready for a whole ton of dasey drama once again ;)


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was the calm after a storm, or so Casey liked to look at it. After informing the rest of the family about her decision to stay in the household, everyone was pretending like her outbursts hadn't happened at all. They tread carefully, choosing their words with caution to make sure no one got on anyone's bad side. George stayed out of Casey's way while Nora put on a fake smile and continued on with her life. The lack of fighting in the house was unfamiliar, but nice. Derek was especially thoughtful when it came to his actions, because his were the ones that often drew the most attention. He said barely two words to Casey in front of the others, but behind closed doors was another story. And now, however, no one spoke up whenever Casey ventured into Derek's room- and stayed there for hours at a time.

Yes, no one spoke. But that doesn't mean nobody noticed.

"What do you think they're _doing_ in there?" Edwin wracked his brain, searching for a plausible answer that he could comprehend. Needless to say, he came up empty handed.

Lizzie shut the closet door behind her and turned to face Edwin, the poor light casting shadows upon him. "It's so obvious," she rolled her eyes and sunk to her spot on the floor, waiting for Edwin to take the hint. He didn't.

"_What_ is?" He was beginning to get annoyed. How come Lizzie always had the answers, yet held them over his head as bait? He wasn't a fish. He was a man! He was supposed to be the one to figure out this Derek-Casey-weirdness mystery.

"They're in love," she answered simply, picking a thread off of her sleeve. Boys were pathetic.

Edwin stared at her wide-eyed before he began to laugh. "In-love?" he choked out between chuckles, sinking down to her level. He put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Oh Lizzie," he began, shaking his head. "Y'know, I admit you had me there for a second. I thought you figured out what was actually going on between them. But love?" He snorted. "Impossible."

Lizzie shoved his hand off her shoulder. "Laugh all you want, but it's true." Edwin's laughter trailed off. She didn't _look_ like she was joking. No, Lizzie couldn't actually believe that…could she? "You just need to be more perceptive."

"Perceptive?"

"Observant. Understanding. Keen," Lizzie listed off the adjectives on her fingers, "Aware. Sharp. Insightful. Sensitive-"

"I know what it means," he cut her off hastily. "I _meant_ what do** you** mean?"

"It's a known fact that boys are not as observant as girls." Lizzie began, speaking calmly in a way that reminded Edwin of Casey.

"No it's n-" Edwin jumped in.

Lizzie put up a hand to silence him. "Just hear me out." Once she saw that Edwin had grudgingly taken a seat next to her on the floor, she continued. "We've both been able to watch Casey and Derek's behavior on multiple occasions. Me and you, though, we see differently."

"How is that possi-"

"You, for example, have been merely listening to what they say to each other. However, actions speak louder than words." Lizzie paused. "What are some things they say or do?"

"Lizzie, this is ridiculous. Derek and Casey fight all the time. You asked for 'some things they say or do' when the only thing they do is argue! They fight and they watch TV. And then they fight some more about what they'll _watch _on TV." Edwin scoffed, failing to see her point. "Things they say? 'Der-ek!' 'I hate you!' or 'Why are you such a bitch?' and, oh, don't forget, 'I wish our parents never got married'."

Lizzie nodded agreeably, running a hand through her dark mane. "Right. But now if you really pay attention to the details, you'll see things that you didn't before." She locked eyes with Edwin, silently begging him to see. "You'll see the passion in Casey's eyes. You'll see how she always gives up the remote after only one try, even when her favorite show is on. You'll see how Derek turns up his music a little too loud, so when he opens his door, Casey will be there with something to say about it. You'll see how she chose the room next to his on purpose. How they meet coincidentally in the kitchen for a midnight snack. How Derek smirks and annoys her to get a rise out of her, because they secretly both like the conflict. It's all right there in front of us, and it has been all along."

Edwin was speechless. A small smile found it's way upon Lizzie's lips. "They say 'I hate you' because it's easier than 'I love you'."

"Oh my gosh, Lizzie," Edwin said finally. "I think…I think you're right!"

Lizzie laughed and hit him playfully on the arm. "Of course I'm right. I'm always right." she bit her lip in thought.. "It's different now, though. Before they were putting on a front for not only us, but themselves too. Except now- they're only trying to fool us."

Edwin scratched his head and stifled a yawn. "So what're you saying then? That they're…?"

"I think," her eyes were filled with confusion as she turned them upon Edwin. "I think they're together."

----------------

**Author's Note:**

Woohoo, how cool am I? Two chapters in one night. I'm on a roll! Anyway, I thought it was about time to bring in Lizzie and Edwin, instead of just shadowing over them. After all, George and Nora got their time in the lime light. Maybe we'll even get Marti in here eventually.

Next chapter will be all Derek and Casey though. It's time for them to settle some things once and for all- especially the whole baby issue.


	13. Let's Take A Break

**The Interview**

Part One

Q: Why did you choose to write a Dasey story as your first fan fic?

A: Watching the show, it was easy to see there was so much chemistry between them [Derek and Casey] even if all they did was fight. The contrasting personalities, along with the fact that they are step-related, set the stage for a very juicy, opposites-attract kind of forbidden relationship that we all secretly love. =)

Q: You mention that they fight a lot, but don't they eventually find a middle-ground during the 'blossoming' of their relationship?

A: Derek and Casey wouldn't be Derek and Casey without bickering here and there. Just because they're dating doesn't mean suddenly everything is fine and dandy. They still view things differently and that's bound to cause trouble in the end. However, if their love for each other beats out their stubbornness, then yes, eventually they're going to have to make sacrifices and compromise.

Q. How did you manage to make Casey a more well-rounded, complex character?

A. I think Derek's input helped with this a bit. Through being with each other and undergoing this experience, they are both growing and maturing not only together, but as individuals as well.

Casey, for example, always was known as the responsible one, and she sort of put up a front to make everyone think she was not a delicate little girl. But being with Derek really put all her insecurities out in the open and she's finding herself on an emotional roller coaster. Still, I believe that it actually must be refreshing for her to let her guard down and act like a real person for once, to be someone who makes mistakes and learn from them. So ironically, being with Derek is also strengthening her.

Q. And Derek?

A. Derek was the prankster. The rebel. Casey is opening up his eyes to emotions he didn't even know he had. He finally figured out what love is, and even if he doesn't necessarily like it, by the end of the story, he'll realize that he doesn't have to be an unfeeling robot to be considered a man.

Q. Does this have anything to do with the significance of the title?

A. In a way, yes. _The Awakening _simply refers to the "waking up" of Casey and Derek, be it about love, responsibility, and especially how they feel about each other- which, as I already said, is _soo _obvious, even if Disney will never admit it.

Q. In your opinion, are they better as a couple or apart?

A. Oh, a couple, by far! Yes, they have lots of obstacles to deal with and it's a really tough, rocky road. But in the end, their differences balance each other out- and isn't that what a love story is really about?

Q. So in _The Awakening_, are you saying that Casey and Derek will definitely end up together?

A. Hah! You wish. Things don't always go according to plan, and with the topsy-turvy relationship, you never really know if it's on or off. As much as I'd like Derek and Casey to remain together, it's all sort of up in the air for now. You'll just have to keep reading and see what happens. But one thing I _can_ promise is that they'll both come out of this with a mutual understanding of what they want.

Q. Any more twists planned for this story?

A. We may be at twelve chapters, but it's certainly not over yet. There's plenty more drama to go around, so don't you worry! All my lovely readers know I'm a big fan of cliff-hangers, and we've got a big surprise coming up soon. Just keep reading!

----------------

Author's Note:

There was really no reason for this. Just a little teaser, I guess.


	14. The Challenge

**The Challenge**

Okay my lovelies, I have a challenge for you. I've been dying for a trailer of _The Awakening _to be made, but unfortunately, I'm not so skilled in the youtube department.

So for any of you who are tech-savvy, here's a chance to show off your skills! If anyone wants to make a trailer on youtube of _The Awakening_, I would be forever grateful. The best one will be made the official trailer, posted on chapter one for everyone to see! Any others made will, of course, be appreciated and posted on a separate page, but there will be only one official.

Or not. Just do it for fun because…I want one. Doesn't necessarily have to be a contest.

Just post the link in a comment. =)

Thanks again, guys!

3


End file.
